kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Tour Bus
Description= The Tour Bus serves as the main vehicle used by HJ5 in season 3. It is equipped with a teleportation drive, allowing it to jump great distances almost instaneously. This capability is used by HJ5 to travel around their world tour destination sites without having to leave their home, as they just need to pack their supplies into the bus and immediately jump to their destination city without having to use conventional transport such as planes, boats or trains. The Tour Bus is also hermetically sealed and capable of driving along the ocean floor. The majority of the technology used inside the Tour Bus comes from the components taken out of a left-handed snipe enyclobased cleftorometer, provided by Rudie when Love asked him to find a device she thought didn't exist, until he used a time machine to travel 5000 years into the future and bring one back for her. The tour bus appears to employ transdimensional technology, since there is far more rooms on the inside then could possible fit inside a vehicle of it's size. It's essentially a mobile house, with bedrooms and other utility rooms necessary for day to day living. The couch in the control room is on a motorised rotating base, allowing it to either face the door to the control room or the front glass dome. |-| Gallery= TourBusControlRoom.png|Tour Bus control room. TourBusInterior03.png|Angel’s room in the Tour Bus. 100Costumes.png|Portable stage in Happy 100th. TourBusRVrys.png|Tour Bus with stage clamshell closed. BabyDisoriented.png|Storage compartment. LABlunchtime.png|Kitchenette in Messy Magic. TourBusInteriorGOR.png|HJ5 busy morning. TourBusInterior06.png|The kitchenette with the science lab behind it. MultipleDoorsTourBus.png|The doors inside the Tour Bus. TBinteriorHGM.png TourBusElevatorHGM.png|Tour Bus Elevator. MusicBusScienceLab.png|Science Laboratory. TBScienceLab.png|Inside the Science Laboratory. TBScienceLab02.png|Inside the Science Laboratory. AngelHolodome01.png|Angel in the holodome. AngelHolodome02.png|Angel in the holodome. RudieHolodomeA01.png|Rudie in the holodome. TourBusInterior02.png|Holodome when switched off. TourBusInterior01.png|Tour Bus recording studio. AngelOutsideTB01.png|Angel posing in her swan dress outside the Tour Bus. GroupOutsideTB01.png|Everyone outside the Tour Bus. TourBusLicensePlate.png|Tour Bus license plate. TourBusHJ5home.png|Tour Bus parked outside HJ5's home. TourBus01JR.png|Tour Bus parked outside HJ5's home. KuuKuuGramDome.png|Tour Bus parked outside the KuuKuuGram Dome. STVenue02HGM.png|Tour Bus parked outside the Sweetropolis venue. TourBusFrontViewRB.png TourBusParkedRYS.png TBritRYS.png|R.O.D. driving the Tour Bus. RODdrivingTBrys.png|R.O.D. driving the Tour Bus. RODcheckingSBrb.png|R.O.D. checking everyone is wearing their seatbelts. AfterTBtjRB.png|After the Tour Bus teleportation jump. BrightWhiteLightCRrbRS.png|Everyone looking at the bright glow coming from the next room. TourBusDrivingUnderwaterJR.png|Tour Bus driving underwater. KuuKuuHarajuku.HJ5 Tour Bus.png|The Tour Bus Category:Season 3 Category:Vehicles |-| Technical Specifications= Source Components: left-handed snipe enyclobased cleftorometer and a regular tour bus heavily modified by Love. Teleportation drive: Allows the tour bus to jump vast distances without having to travel through physical space. Transdimensional interior: The tour bus has several rooms inside it, including bedrooms, a science lab, a kitchenette, storage chamber and a control room. Portable stage: The back of the bus has a clamshell cover which can open to reveal a small performance stage. Science Laboratory: Where Love works on her inventions. Holodome: Used by Angel for fashion design, includes holographic projector and matter replicator. Storage compartments: The control room has several concealed cupboards, hidden behind decorated wall tiles. Self-cleaning: There is an automated cleaning system which can tidy up the interior of the van if the control button is pressed. HJ5 were apparently unaware of the button that activated this system until R.O.D. told them it existed. Category:Vehicles